villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drake (Blade)
Drake, also known as Dracula, is the patriarch of the vampire race in the Blade films, who serves as the primary antagonist of Blade: Trinity. He was portrayed by Dominic Purcell. History According to legend, Drake was born in Ancient Sumeria. Nobody knows the origin of Drake's vampirism for certain, but it is specifically known that Drake was the very first vampire, from whom the rest of the vampire race originates. Drake has been known by many names over the ages; he was worshiped by the Babylonians as Daegon, and is apparently the vampire behind Bram Stoker's story of Dracula. Drake spent the millennia cutting a bloody path through the ages, but as more recent society and civilization began to develop, Drake, out of disgust at the contemporary world's lack of honor and lack of living by the sword, exiled himself and went into hibernation in the desert to escape what he perceived as an honorless world. However, Drake is awakened by a group of vampires led by Danica Talos hundreds of years later for the purpose of remaking the vampire race as Daywalkers and also to kill the vampire hunter Blade. Drake is immune to sunlight, is able to transform into a monstrous demon-like form referred to as "The Beast", and is also capable of shapeshifting into various other beings (as long as they are roughly the same height and shape of himself). At the climax of the film, Drake crosses swords with Blade in a brutal battle, which ends with Blade impaling Drake with an arrow containing a special serum. This serum, when in contact with Drake's "pure" blood, releases a virus that kills all of the vampires in the immediate vicinity. Drake, mortally wounded, praises Blade for being the only one capable of defeating him and tells him that the vampire race will live on through him. Before dying, he also warns Blade that "sooner or later, the Thirst always wins". Powers and Abilities Though movies and books states that Dracula has the same powers with his various fictional counterparts, in reality Drake only possessed few of the said Dracula's' overall powers, which are: *'Superhuman Attributes': Dracula (also known as Drake) has far greater strength, speed, agility, durability, and better reflexes and senses than most vampires. He can run faster, jump higher than Blade. He is also capable of dodging a bullet or catching an arrow in mid-air. While in his demonic form, he has superhuman durability and it enhances all his other powers. *'Shapeshifting': Dracula possesses shapeshifting abilities that supported by his special skeleton. He uses this power to hide his true demonic form, as well as took other forms such as Blade, Whistler, and Dr. Vance. While this power is similar with his fictional counterparts, his shapeshifting ability seemed to limited to humanoid form and unable to alter his body structure and mass to more complex forms like bats or gas. *'Immortality': Like all Vampires Dracula is immortal. But The only way he is able to sustain it is to drink the blood of humans. He is over 10,000 years old but looks like he in his 40's. Like all vampires Dracula has potent regenerative, but to an even greater extent, making him very hard to kill. *'Self-Control': Unlike a normal vampire, Dracula does not require half the amount of blood a normal vampire does for fueling his vitality. *'Combat Mastery': Dracula is a masterful hand-to-hand combatant and swordsmen. With centuries of experience. To the point were he can nearly defeat Blade in combat. Gallery Images Dracula !2.jpg Dracula _3_armour.jpg|Drake's armor Drake 2.png|Drake in his demon form Dracula 2C45ED98C82A87630.jpg Dracula 33tmlw3.jpg Dracula 42-big group img.jpg Dracula 76.jpg Dracula blade_III.jpg Dracula blade111004.jpg dracula blade-trinity-2005-.jpg Dracula Blade-Trinity9169984-852-480.jpg Dracula Blade-Trinity9174398-852-480.jpg Dracula fullbodyglow.jpg Dracula sideglow.jpg Dracula Trinity9062590-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9062752-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9169913-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9169917-852-480.jpg Dracula Trinity9174463-852-480.jpg Dracula press01-001.jpg Trivia *Thought Nightstalkers claimed that Dracula's shapeshifting powers that depicted in books and movies (turned into bat, wolf, or puff of smoke) are false, that claim was not entirely accurate; Dracula was indeed, possesses shapeshifting powers. However, this was likely due to Dracula's shapeshifting powers are far inferior than what books and movies depicted, and therefore his shape shifting abilities is more akin to Mystique's, specifically her movie counterpart. *Drake apparently based upon his Marvel comics counterpart with minor similarities in terms of power, as the filmmaker wanted the Drake to be more realistic. *Drake shares traits with Varnae from the comics, as the progenitor of the vampire race. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Marvel Villains Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Undead Category:Blade Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Deities Category:Honorable Category:Dark Messiah Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Elementals Category:Deal Makers Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Slaver